


杨杨今天也自闭了

by wsmd



Category: UNINE (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:06:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21693523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wsmd/pseuds/wsmd
Summary: 有些人，一谈起恋爱来就像小学鸡。
Relationships: Huang Jiaxin | Jia Yi/Li Wen Han
Kudos: 3





	杨杨今天也自闭了

1.

有些人，一谈起恋爱来就像小学鸡。

我说的当然不是我，毕竟我这么聪明的一个人怎么可能谈恋爱，谈恋爱会让人智商下降变成一个白痴，最好的例子就是我的大哥。

我大哥不是我亲大哥，是我在学校认的大哥。当然他也是很多人的大哥，手底下的小弟一摞一摞的，上到高年级下到低年级都有。

我大哥之所以能称霸整个年级乃至整个学校，不仅因为他会打架，还因为他有一张帅气的脸庞（这是我大哥强迫我写上的，括号内一百，打钱立刻删除）。

别看我大哥看起来漂漂亮亮文文弱弱的，打起架来也是毫不含糊，能把一两百斤的胖子摁地上摩擦。

但是他有的时候又特别傻特别单纯，比如他一直把我当小孩，还要拿着棒棒糖逗我，说“杨杨来，吃糖，乖”，我每次都装作热情地配合他演戏，我十几岁我真的好累。

他在校里校外都是叱咤风云他任意闯万众仰望的，结果没想到栽在一个小白脸手上了。还特地花一百块在学校门口一个看起来就像骗子的人手里买了本什么《恋爱宝典》，当着一众小弟的面翻开一看——

嚯，不得了，小猪佩奇连环画。

2.

现在让我隆重介绍一下我大哥的心仪对象——黄嘉新。

这个小白脸呢，长得挺高也挺帅的，关键是学习好，年级红榜排最前面，奖学金拿最贵的那种，路上遇到老师乖乖问好，校服衬衫领带打得一丝不苟。

总而言之，好乖一男的。

你说我大哥好不好笑，为了追人竟然也人模狗样地开始当好学生，不迟到不早退，上课不睡觉，作业自己写，所有人都因为他翻天覆地的变化震惊了。

那段时间学校论坛里的帖子十个有八个是“李汶翰最近怎么了吃错药了”“今天是李汶翰的双胞胎弟弟李武翰来上学吗”“李汶翰你要是被绑架了你就眨眨眼”之类的，另外两个帖子一个是问黄嘉新的联系方式另一个是卖片的广告，并且我怀疑问黄嘉新联系方式的那个帖子是我大哥用马甲发的。

只有我感叹，爱情的力量真他妈伟大。

哦，不好意思，我一不小心没忍住说脏话了。大哥说不能说脏话，这对我们的形象不好，因为他看上的那个乖乖仔就从来不说脏话。

我很不屑，说拉倒吧，到床上你看看他说不说脏话。

我大哥就很震惊地看着我，用一种非常不满的责怪语气说，杨杨，你怎么回事，你这小脑袋瓜整天都想什么乱七八糟少儿不宜的。

我晕，从前他荤话张口就来，现在怎么整的跟个纯情小处男似的。

都是黄嘉新的锅。

对了，我大哥还不允许我们叫黄嘉新黄嘉新，他一定要让我们叫黄嘉新大嫂。

我真的很嫌弃，我说哥你这样不对，泥塑不好。

我哥疑惑地问我泥塑是什么，我说没什么，哥我想吃棒棒糖。

3.

我是我大哥的第一线人，因为我很不幸地跟小白脸一个班，还要负责帮我大哥打听都是哪些不知好歹的女生要来打小白脸的主意，当然有的时候也有男生。

不过小白脸倒是心里只爱学习，每天两耳不汶窗外事，羿心只读圣贤书，我大哥对这种情况感到又甜蜜又烦恼，因为他不知道怎么接近小白脸了。

我大哥问我怎么追黄嘉新最快，我说你做梦可能快一点。

聪明如我又给他支招，送了本《全国物理竞赛习题大全升级版》给他，告诉他好好努力，总有一天能和黄嘉新在颁奖台上顶峰相遇，啊，多么感天动地的双学霸爱情。

结果习题册被我大哥毫不留情地丢进了垃圾桶。

？？？大哥你不要还给我啊，很贵的好不好！

4.

说出来大家可能不信，堂堂李汶翰，冒着生命危险逃了教导主任的课就为了到操场来上体育课的我们班喊我一起吃午饭。

——别说了，我也不信，我凭借我机智的脑袋瓜一秒钟就识破了他的诡计，他就是来看黄嘉新的罢了。

绝了绝了真的绝了，他从前什么时候喊过我一起吃饭，现在叫得那叫一个亲热啊——“杨杨，一起吃午饭吧，我的好杨杨”，不知道的还以为我在跟他处对象。小白脸看我们的表情怪得一批，那个意味深长的眼神看得我毛骨悚然。

黄嘉新，你听我说，我不是我没有，我是直的，你不要一副“我都懂，不容易”的表情看着我。

然后我大哥就顺便，划重点，顺便——“顺便”邀请黄嘉新一起吃午饭，小白脸轻轻地皱了皱眉，可能是想拒绝，还好我反应快，火速勾了一个我名字都叫不出来的同班同学的肩溜去了便利店。

深藏功与名。

大哥，不用感谢我，我叫解放军，就住在北京。

5.

但是我大哥经常逃课容易被教导主任请去办公室“喝茶”，我大哥这个人还是好面子的，被请去喝茶本来不是什么大事，但关键是黄嘉新刚好在办公室就很尴尬了，更尴尬的是，我也在。

我是被班主任抓来当苦力分试卷的，小白脸是来领上次数学竞赛的奖状的，这个场面顿时就变得不可说不可说。

我大哥跟个蔫了的白菜似的，教导主任说一句他点一下头“嗯”一声，认错态度十分良好，良好到令人哀其不幸怒其不争。教导主任说累了小白脸还倒杯水给他，我快要被笑死了。

本来你说领个奖状多大点事，小白脸应该五分钟后就消失在办公室，结果他硬是跟老师扯淡扯了十几分钟，从中华上下五千年到人类的起源宇宙的尽头，终于在教导主任放过我大哥的时候他那叭叭的小嘴也停下了。

他俩一前一后地出门，小白脸还体贴地为我大哥打开办公室的大门让他先走，我嗅到一丝不寻常的味道，马上跟班主任说肚子疼要去厕所。

出了办公室就看到我大哥跟小白脸在走廊上不知道在干什么，脸凑得那叫一个近啊啧啧啧。我假装不经意地路过，耳朵却竖起来听，听到一句“我还挺喜欢你的”，是小白脸说的。

卧槽。

你要唠这个我可就不困了.jpg

6.

但是我大哥把我赶走了，也不知道他们接下来做了什么见不得人的交易，总之等我放学见到我大哥的时候，我大哥问我，杨杨，你会写情书不。

吓得我棒棒糖都掉了。

我说，大哥，你不会要给小白……黄嘉……额，嫂子写情书吧？

我大哥冷酷道，杨杨，知道太多对你没好处。

话是这么说，但是我大哥还是把他的计划原原本本地告诉了我，并且我又被他威胁逼迫协助他完成他的秘密计划。

呵呵，李汶翰，我的出场费麻烦结一下。

我大哥表白那天，我先是去广播台点了首《好运来》为他壮胆，然后去天台在寒风中帮他摆蜡烛。

没错，我大哥的表白就是这么的财大气粗且毫无新意，他想用浪漫的玫瑰花和壮观的心形蜡烛来打动黄嘉新。

他还拿我当实验小白鼠，从口袋里掏了一堆花瓣来，手一扬，花瓣全都在我面前掉落，我面无表情地看他自我感动，我大哥说太浪漫了，嘉新一定会被我打动接受我的表白的。

可怜的黄嘉新，做错了什么要承受我大哥如此幼稚庸俗的表白局呢？

可怜的我，又做错了什么要帮我大哥一起捡花瓣呢？

我大哥真是太穷了，一边捡一边说“还要二次利用的”，那场面，闻者落泪见者伤心。

结果我大哥没表白成。

因为我下楼给他买点蜡烛的打火机的时候，教导主任不知道怎么脑袋抽风上天台来了，于是我大哥被当场抓获，人赃并获。

这，就是作死。

7.

后来我大哥被记过，教导主任把他关在办公室罚写万字检讨，他憋了半天憋出一句“我错了，下次还敢”，我真的想给他竖大拇指，这是什么，这就是不畏强权，敢于正面刚。

不过正面刚一般都没有什么好下场，所以我及时告诉了小白脸这件事，小白脸眉头一皱，笔一放，直接去了办公室探望我大哥。

他们隔着窗户讲话，搞得跟探监似的，真的是好凄凉啊。

黄嘉新，我大哥为了你沦落到这个下场，你要不以身相许吧。

结果黄嘉新那个鬼居然帮我大哥写了一份深刻的检讨，从反思自己到吹嘘教导主任再到歌颂学校教育和伟大祖国最后还宣扬了一下社会主义核心价值观，面面俱到极其扯淡。

我对他佩服得五体投地，都想给他颁个最能胡扯的奖。而且你们知道他多牛逼吗，连我大哥的字迹都模仿得八九不离十，就是我也看不出区别。

可能这就是学霸吧。

不，可能这就是爱情吧。

搞到真的了，好开心。（李汶翰逼我加的，括号内两百，打钱立刻删除。）

8.

那之后真的不得了了，这两人的感情突飞猛进，估计是在我写作业的时候他们神不知鬼不觉地就勾搭上了。

然后，我大哥就变成了一个恋爱脑的小学鸡。

别的不说，每天早上都要起个大早赶去食堂排队买最难买的包子给小白脸吃，还要偷偷塞到小白脸桌洞里不让我告诉他。

哥，有意思吗？黄嘉新不用猜都知道是你好吗？你可以侮辱他的智商，请不要侮辱我的智商。

但是小白脸竟然要假装不知道，故意跟我大哥说最近有个“田螺姑娘”给他送早饭，好贴心好温柔。小白脸还笑得一脸温柔，冲我大哥猛放电。

没想到原来小白脸你也泥塑。

呵，好卑劣的手段。

呵，还真被你猜对了，我大哥就吃这一套。

那我大哥不就红脸了嘛。那我大哥不就坦白是他买的了嘛。那黄嘉新不就说要奖励他一个吻嘛。那我不就……

那我不就装作我瞎了什么都看不见嘛。

9.

还有你们知道我大哥给黄嘉新的备注是什么吗？

——甜夹心。

噫，肉麻得我鸡皮疙瘩掉下来三斤。

我给小白脸的备注就非常正经，实打实的他的名字黄嘉新，还有一个括号，内写着“欠我两百块”。

小白脸为什么会欠我钱呢？其实不是他欠的，是我大哥欠的。我大哥说请我吃饭，结果买的东西全都进了小白脸的嘴里，我什么也没吃到，他还要问我借钱。

有事吗李汶翰？？我啥也没吃还要倒贴？？？

这事也不知道怎么被小白脸知道了，然后就变成了小白脸欠我钱。

彳亍口巴，谁欠钱不是钱，早点还就行，不必说什么“我的钱就是汶翰的钱嘛，那他欠的钱就是我欠你的钱啊，我俩不分彼此”，没必要，真的没必要。

至于我为什么会有小白脸的微信，因为我大哥老是打架，虽然跟小白脸在一起以后收敛了很多，但小白脸还是不放心，就让我给他汇报我大哥每天都干了什么。

我当然不会出卖我大哥了，但是谁让小白脸拿钱贿赂我，这我只能投降。大哥，对不起，敌人太狡猾了，我先举白旗了你随意。

你说巧不巧，我大哥也让我盯着小白脸，并且事无巨细地向他传递小白脸每天干了什么。

哦呦，我，胡春杨，双面间谍，有点酷。

但是我大哥甚至连小白脸什么时候上厕所都要告诉他，方便他制造虚假的“偶遇”。然后他们两个再你侬我侬缠缠绵绵翩翩飞。

受不了了，谁来救救我，我无法fu吸了。

10.

小白脸有个不为人知的爱好，喜欢蜘蛛侠，这本来没什么，但他喜欢cos蜘蛛侠，抱着我大哥黏黏糊糊的时候我大哥虽然很享受但也不太习惯，问他怎么这么粘人。

小白脸问他看见了吗，我大哥问他看见什么了，小白脸很不要脸地说，我吐的丝啊，黏你身上了，我这不是离不开你了吗。

吐不吐丝我不知道，我感觉我中午吃的饭快吐出来了。

11.

他们年轻人，谈恋爱就是要讲究高调。

何况现在是个开放的年代，社会舆论对同性恋也没有那么多歧视和反对了，所以我大哥就想光明正大地秀恩爱。

于是又是我，怎么又是我，我很倒霉地被大哥抓去当那个帮他造势的人，学校论坛里大喊“李汶翰和黄嘉新是真的，给我锁死”“李汶翰黄嘉新好配的两个男的”的帖子十个有九个是我发的，还有一个是我大哥用马甲发的。

我一看，哦，果然跟之前问黄嘉新联系方式的那个账号是同一个人呢。

我这双眼看透了太多了。

但是我好烦，就算是大哥，怎么能让我浪费我宝贵的写作业的时间去给他发这种毫无意义的水帖呢？（此处李汶翰说这不是水帖，然后我把和论坛管理员的私信记录给他看，论坛管理员把我所有的帖都删了因为他说我这是恶意水帖，呵呵。）

还有李汶翰求你别再给我买棒棒糖了，我快得糖尿病了。

12.

可能是我大哥终于良心发现了，我天天这么被他们惨无人道地虐狗他过意不去了，他开始关心我的感情生活。

我大哥说，杨杨啊，你也老大不小了，赶紧找个人谈恋爱吧，不然怪可怜的。

小白脸说，你别催他嘛，他还小别早恋。

我大哥说，对哦，杨杨，不要早恋。

哈喽，大家都是高中生，请问你俩这难道就不是早恋了吗？

我保持微笑。

爱情这杯酒，谁喝都得醉。

我醉了，你呢？

13.

结果这两男的早上还在为我的感情问题担忧，下午放学回家就仿佛根本没有我这个人似的，两个人走在前面如胶似漆，我在后面打游戏，过马路一抬头，这两人都快亲上了。

光天化日，朗朗乾坤，世风日下。

虽然说走路不能玩手机，但此情此景，我还是继续玩手机吧。

真不是我非要跟来当电灯泡，是我大哥说又要请我吃饭的。胡春杨啊胡春杨，你这孩子怎么就不长记性呢？

明明是三个人的电影，我却始终不能有姓名。在这里点播一首《一直很安静》送给我自己。

再见了大哥今晚我就要远航，别为我担心我有快乐和智慧的桨。

大哥说胡春杨你回来，给我和嘉新拍张合照。

……我自闭了。

14.

他们两个恋爱谈得甜甜蜜蜜，我作业写得勤勤恳恳，结果我又不小心撞破了他们的一个秘密。

起因是我晚自习去上厕所，没想到在厕所里听到奇怪的声响，我明显能认出有一个是我大哥的声音，他还cue到了我：

“别，等下被杨杨看到了不好解释……哎你别咬我，亲两下得了……行行行，不叫他杨杨，你瞎吃什么醋啊……胡春杨，胡春杨行了吧？我警告你别乱摸，嗯啊……他当然没你帅，他就是一小毛孩……”

？我还是个孩子为什么要这么对我。

然后我听到我大哥迷之呻吟了一下：“啊……你轻点，疼……操，黄嘉新你出去！”

我靠，也不知道到底谁才是大哥谁才是大嫂。


End file.
